League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Peace Part II
Plot Now that Azathoth will soon wake, the League and the Foundation must stop Flagg, and other Great Old One agents before Azathoth will awaken, erasing all of reality. Using navigations from Gaia, the decides if they should stay in the Blazing World with limited resources, or intercept Flagg before he reaches Azathoth. Trevize suggests that only a select few should reach Azathoth, but Mina states that while inside the Blazing World, they could be safe from the universe's destruction. Trevize begins fearing for Kassad, knowing he is still on Trantor and vulnerable to Azathoth. Flagg arrives and awakens Azathoth, with the help of other Great Old Ones, such as the Nameless Mist. Prometheus, Orlando, Edith, Alia, Trevize, Tars, Henry and Louis Wu decide to find Flagg, and use the Vril device on him to force him to reverse all the damge while Mina stays due to her injuries. Upon arriving inside Azathoth, Henry disintegrates, causing the team to question their decision, but Alia states that they must move forward. Now with Rhan-Tegoth, the Sphere, and a weaponized mechanical entity, Kassad convinces Gaia to teleport him and Rhan to Azathoth. As the League venture into Azathoth, strange hallucinations begin to occur, in which Orlando sees Oliver Haddo, warning her not to venture any further. They then fight the Nameless Mist and defeat it, as the Mist warns Flagg of the League's arrival. Suddenly, Louis disintegrates, causing Trevize to collapse, now having nearly his entire team dead. That night, Prospero arrives to see Mina, who tells her that he knows of another reality that humanity could perhaps venture into. Prospero then gives Mina a glimpse into an alternate reality by giving her a revolver which he possessed when he ventured into the realm, which causes Mina to see visions of a clown, a desert, and crimson symbol. Disgusted with Prospero for keeping the reality a secret, Mina threatens him. Prospero then states its the same reality which Flagg originates from, and has been reluctant to let this information out in fear of losing more people to entities like Flagg, but now fears he has run out of options. Mina and Prospero agree to travel to Azathoth in a last effort to save the universe. Kassad arrives on Azathoth with Rhan and the Shrike, which causes Trevize to berate him and eventually confront him. Kassad assures him that Gaia has conscious control over Rhan and will not let him manipulate anyone. Flagg and the rest of the Great Old Ones confront the League, admiring their bravery. Outnumbered, Rhan does not help and Trevize fights him and forces him to trap Azathoth, but he does not. Prometheus and Edith attack Flagg using the Vril device once more, but are overpowered, but saved by the Shrike. Forced to retreat, the League seperates. Tars calms Prometheus' rage, before disintegrating himself. Gaia tells Trevize that Trantor is now completely non-existent due to Azathoth. Knowing that they will die, Trevize states that Kassad may never forgive Rhan, but Trevize has, and that while Rhan's father did horrible things, he believes his son can use his powers for the sake of mercy rather than wrath. Prometheus sits next to his friend's holographic grave with Edith, and the two discuss how they were unable to avenge the ones they love; Equality failed to avenge International, and Edith has yet to avenge Rick Deckard. They agree that they will kill Flagg before they die. Orlando overhears this. Gaia contacts Flagg and asks him simply why he is doing this. Flagg explains that he's saving himself and the universe by sparing it of something worse than himself, from the universe becoming a massive "whipping post." Gaia asked what it is he's supposed to be saving people from, but Flagg says the whole point is for the universe never to know. Mina, Prospero, Caliban, and an ancient vampire, Varney, arrive on Azathoth to find Orlando, Prometheus, Kassad, and Edith. Gaia states Flagg is in the center of Azathoth, and using his magic, Prospero finds Trevize, Rhan, Shrike, and Alia. Weak, Prospero leaves to go back to the Blazing World. United, the League journeys out to find Flagg and force him to stop the damage being done. Gaia informs them that the planet is beginning to disintegrate. Finding Flagg, along with other Great Old Ones, the League battle. During the battle, other members on both sides begin to disintegrate, including Nameless Mist and Caliban himself. Orlando, Prometheus, Mina, and Edith battle Flagg and stab him with Excalibur. Mina suddenly begins to disintegrate, which Orlando forces Flagg to stop Azathoth. Flagg demands he needs the Vril device to do so. Prometheus give him the device, and Flagg teleports away, while Mina wishes Orlando goodbye and vanishes. Gaia informs both Trevize and Kassad that it will soon die, and Rhan will be free of its power. Kassad finally forgives Rhan, who then uses all of his focused power to encapsulate himself and Azathoth forever in the Sphere, ceasing the destruction, leaving only small chunks of Gaia. Prospero then teleports the remaining members back to the Blazing World. Now free of Azathoth's rampage, humanity must decide where to live. Prometheus and Edith still wish to find and kill Flagg, but Orlando, learning from Mina, reminds them he is no longer a concern and is powerless. Prospero and Orlando, who informs him of Mina's intentions to another universe. Prospero then says they have no choice, and uses the last of his powers to transport the League and the Foundation to the alternate universe to find a new home, while the Integral returns to space, with Trevize now in command. Orlando then wakes up in a field of roses. In Prospero's home, an unknown hand retrieves the revolver. Shortly after, Flagg arrives on earth near Rl'yeh, and realizes he his out of cigarettes. He then watches the sunrise, unsure of what occurred or if he'll soon die. Characters * Equality 7-2521/Prometheus * Mina Harker * Edith * Colonel Kassad * Trevize * Henry Foster * Alia Attredies * Tars Tarkas * Rhan-Tegoth * The Shrike * Gaia * Louis Wu * Randall Flagg * Nameless Mist * Prospero * Caliban * Varney * Azathoth * Roland Deschain * Oliver Haddo (Hallucination only) * Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It (Hallucination only) Deaths * Mina Harker * Prospero * Tars Tarkas * Nameless Mist * Caliban * Gaia * Henry Foster